


他是光9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光9⃣️

看着怀里闭着眼睛全身发抖红透了的小爱人，TS特别有成就感。彻底沉浸在高潮余韵中的男孩在男人为他清洁过程中，碰到敏感部位也无力挣扎，只能发出小动物一样的哼哼，男人知道他的夜晚到此为止了。  
小心地分开男孩的臀，那有些红肿的小嘴依然是紧闭的，被打开的一瞬间，男孩发出细小呜咽挣了几下，半睁开水润的眼睛，无辜的眼神仿佛在控诉。  
“你可真是个贪婪的小蜘蛛”还想吃肉的TS忍住了冲动，抽出干净的手指，吹了个口哨，“射给你那么多，居然全都吃干净了，你神奇的小穴下次会直接吃掉我吗？”  
看到男孩吓得闭紧双眼，他发誓真的不是故意开黄腔，他都是干完就走人，从来没有射完几轮还有心情废话，更别提抱在怀里不愿松手，全程服务。从没想过自己会热衷于事后工作的TS不得不承认，这具幼齿的身体让他迷恋到了极致。  
不论是肉体还是精神都完美契合，他第一次体会到了灵肉合一并深深沉迷。  
“为什么这么爱我kid？”TS给躺在怀里的男孩红肿的手腕和腿部涂抹着药膏，“嗯？”  
“我不知道⋯”以前只是积极在报刊杂志上搜寻你的消息，极偶然看到你就激动一整天，后来能帮上你的忙我很开心，现在能被爱着，幸福的难以置信⋯我居然和自己的偶像结婚了⋯这太疯狂了！  
“人人都爱Tony Stark，就你最狂热。下次就算想破坏夫妻情趣也先和我说一声，你丈夫的心脏都要吓停了。”男人没有纠结，从认识以来，男孩眼中的光芒一直在闪耀，感情只增无减，相信在他眼里的自己一定是镀了金一样闪闪发光的。  
“Peter？”男人侧颜映着灯光，像是从美丽的梦境中走进了现实。在男孩眼里心中，他就是太阳。  
自己的名字被男人含在唇齿间温柔缠绵，只被呼唤了一声，他就脸红心跳。  
环抱住男人的脖子，男孩在他脸边磨蹭，整个人都要被甜蜜撑破了。  
摸摸我好吗？TS觉得男孩无声在散发着强烈的邀请，擦干净了手，温柔地揉了揉他棕色的卷发，并落下珍惜的吻，一下下爱抚着他的后背。  
“真希望时间永远停留在这一刻。”男孩喃喃低语。  
“那可不太好，”男人耸耸肩，我们还有好多事没一起做，我还订了三天后上海迪士尼的行程。”  
“真的吗？”男孩笑出了小尖牙，晃花了男人的眼。“你怎么知道我想⋯？”  
“你一直想穿战衣露个脸吧？知道你不想在纽约暴露身份，我已经和Robert （Iger迪士尼总裁⋯居然还重名）打过招呼了，你可以在那边的漫威总部扮演蜘蛛侠和你的粉丝们合影。”  
“ I love you man～！”男孩一把抱住他，还拍了两下。“我要告诉Ned！”  
“Oh，真受不了你这个没轻没重的小东西！”男人又被拍痛，他得想个办法应对他的男孩的巨力，否则真的会短寿的。  
那个小东西之前在床上无力挣扎的小样，到底是真的⋯还是装的？  
管他呢！男人无声的低头笑着，反正已经顺利吃到嘴里了，过程也还算满意，其他的都不重要。  
“已经凌晨两点了，你要乖乖睡觉，快点把伤养好。”男人把他抱回已收拾干净的床上，给他盖好被子，在一旁枕着自己的胳膊，睁着暗夜星空般的大眼睛一瞬不瞬地温柔凝视着男孩的睡颜。  
从今天开始，他不再寂寞，是个有家有人爱的男人了。  
“Mr Stark，我喜欢那首歌，下次⋯用钢琴弹给我听⋯”将要进入梦乡时，男孩模模糊糊地说。  
“ As your wish，kid。”男人轻笑，他成年以后就不玩那一套了，没想到这把年纪还要重拾青春情趣，谁让他偏偏喜欢为他的男孩做一切事情呢！  
摘除胸前的反应堆之后，他一直觉得自己是空的，现在那个地方终于满了。


End file.
